Arizona gets a new secretary
by GaysAnatomy3
Summary: A/U Arizona Robbins is a big shot family lawyer who has lost her beloved secretary and best friend. She is reluctant to hire someone new until she meets the beautiful Eliza Minnick
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters. Characters are the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

The day started out like any other day. It was a typical Monday at the firm. I had a case load the size of Texas on hand, and it was starting to take a toll on me. Doing all of the paper work, and scheduling and setting up all of my consults on my own was grueling. I really should think about hiring a new secretary to take on some of the work, but after April's accident, I just haven't found anyone that I feel can fill her shoes. April was the best secretary I have had in my entire ten years as a lawyer. She always was ahead of the game. We were inseparable in the office, and in our personal life. She worked for me for five years, and in that time she also became my best friend. Replacing her was something I just didn't think I could do. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought about April and our time together, however I was quickly brought back to reality by the ringing of my phone.

"Hey mom. How are you?" I answered the phone trying not the let my voice crack from the tears and emotions I had been feeling.

"Hello baby. How are you? I didn't get my usual call from you today at five, I was beginning to worry."

"Mom, It's not five yet." I said confused stumbling around to find my watch.

"Arizona! It is 7:30. Please tell me you are just kidding, and not still at work."

I can hear the concern in her voice. She has been so worried about me lately so I try to think of an excuse. "Of course I am joking mom. I just had something come up last minute that I needed to finish up. I'm heading to my apartment now. Don't worry so much. Everything is fine."

"Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying Arizona. You've turned away more secretaries haven't you? You're still taking on all that work on your own aren't you?"

My mother knew me too well. She knew when I was lying, so to avoid doing myself anymore injustice, I decided to just be truthful. "Yes, okay mom! I just haven't found anyone that is qualified enough yet. I'm not just going to hire anyone. I want someone good."

"Arizona, you're never going to find someone you connect with like April, so stop looking for that. You will hire the next qualified person to walk through that door, or I will come up there and do it for you, and you won't like that,"

I heard the anger in my mom's voice. She was serious, but before I could say anything to calm her down, I heard the line disconnect. I sat back in my chair and signed. I guess I better do what she says on I'm going to get a not so nice visit. I pulled out out a stack of resumes from the top drawer of my desk. I put a hiring ad in the paper for temporary help while April was in the hospital, and resumes came flying in, but after her death, I just couldn't bare to look at them. I just started going through the reading experience and previous work history, when I came across one that caught my eye. Eliza Minnick. She previous worked for the biggest accident and injury lawyer in California, but his untimely death had her unemployed, and relocated. I decided then if I was going to this then she was my best bed. Here's to hoping she was still available. I took a deep breath, and dialed her number.

"Hello, Eliza Minnick speaking."

"Hello, yes, Ms. Minnick, this is Arizona Robbins, the lawyer you put a resume in with about 6 months ago."

"Oh, yes mam, how are you?"

"I'm well. I was wondering, if you are still available, would you be willing to come in for an interview?"

"Oh, yes mam. I'm still available, when is a good time?"

"How about tomorrow around nine?"

"Tomorrow around nine would be perfect. Thank you."

"No thank you."

Well, that was easy, I thought to myself. I can do this. I can hire someone, and no they may not be April, but this girls qualifications were good, and as long as she seemed okay during the interview I think I can do this. I put my case files away from my desk, grabbed my bag, and my keys and headed out to my car. It was not 8:45, and I was more the ready to head home. I pulled up in the drive way and noticed that my room mate Andrew was already home. He was an intern at the hospital across the street, and he was always working late hours. I was surprised to see he was home at what was an early time for him. I walked in the door and saw him sitting on the couch. I quickly put my stuff down on the hall tree by the door and headed to the kitchen for a light snack before bed. Decent meals was something I also didn't have time for anymore.

"Hey Arizona. You home late again. Still haven't found someone to help out at the firm?"

I looked at Andrew with a little sadness in my eyes. "Well I do have an interview with an interesting prospect tomorrow morning. She use to work for the biggest accident and injury lawyer in California and has relocated here to Seattle. I'm hoping that she is what I'm looking for."

"Are you going to actually give this one a chance?"Andrew says looking at me with a smirk on his face. He knows be by now. We've been room mates for three years now ever since my divorce with my wife, and he has grown to know me very well.

"Yes, I'm going to give her a real shot. My mom basically called and threatened me that if I didn't find someone quick she was going to come do it for me, so I don't really have a choice yah know." I said looking at the floor.

I finished my food, and headed to my room to get ready for bed. I had a big day in the morning, and needed to get ready for my meeting with Eliza. I laid down and before I realized I had drifted off to sleep.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The sound of my alarm echoed through my incredibly quiet room. I looked up and hit the top to make the beeping stop. I was exhausted. Catching up on sleep was not something that I was able to do, and it made early mornings even harder. I sat up on the side of my bed and regrouped before getting up and showering and getting ready for the day. I went down stairs to get some coffee and grab a muffin before quickly heading out the door to get ready for my meeting with my potential new secretary. I was nervous the entire drive to the office. What if I didn't like her? What if she wasn't what I needed and expected. I tried to gather my composure as I headed into the office. I sat down at my computer desk, grabbed Eliza Minnicks file, and placed it on my desk. At that moment, I got a call from my partner Alex Karev's secretary.

"Eliza Minnick is here to see you." She says chipper.

I stand up, clear my throat, and sit on the edge of my desk waiting for her to arrive. "Send her in." I say trying to sound confident in my decision to hire.

Just as I am hanging up the phone, I look up and see the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on walking through my office door. She hold out her hand to shake mine and says, "Hello, I'm Eliza Minnick."

My jaw drops and at that moment I know I need to make this work. "Hi.. Hello, I'm Arizona Robbins." I say trying not to sound as if I am in complete shock over this womans beauty. I grab her hand and shake it.

The entire interview I can't help but think about how beautiful she is. She has olive complected skin, with green eyes and long dark hair. She had a taller slender frame that made my body pulsate. Keep it together I had to remind myself. This is a job interview, not a dating application. Keep your mind on the work.

"So Ms. Minnick, please tell me a little bit about your responsibilities at your previous job." I say trying to keep the conversation on track.

"Well, I'm a licensed paralegal in California. I'm getting my licensing here in Washington as we speak. Mainly I preformed a variety of tasks which included, but where not limited to maintaining and organizing files, conducting legal research, drafting documents, answering phones, and scheduling consults. I also was there in the court room taking notes, helping with the paper work, really what ever I am needed for." Eliza says with confidence in her voice. I can tell that she is very good at her job just from her references and the way that she speaks about her experiences.

"That sounds perfect I say. That's exactly what I am needing. When will your licensing be transferred over?"

"It actually has already been approved. I am just waiting for my card in the mail." She says with a smile. Her smile was so beautiful. She had perfectly white teeth that illuminated her face,

"Well, If you would like I would like to offer you the job,"

"Really?" I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Really!" I say cracking a smile back at her. "When are you available to start?"

"I can start now if you need me to."

"That would be perfect." I say looking at her and show her to her desk in front of my office. This could be the best decision I've ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eliza's POV**

I could hear my alarm ringing in the back ground. I was nervous for my interview, and had been already for two hours. That was two hours sooner then I had planned trying to pick out the perfect outfit and get ready for this job interviewed. I had intently researched Arizona Robbins after I saw her ad in the paper six months ago for a secretary. She was one of the biggest and most successful family lawyers in Seattle, and she was absolutely beautiful. Two things that I was really looking for in an employer. I showered and finally decided on an outfit. I picked out a tight flattering pair of wide leg trousers, and a classic white button up with a deep red cardigan and black pumps. I wanted to make an impression, but I didn't want that impression to look desperate in any sense. As I heard my alarm buzzing, I realized that I better hurry and get some breakfast and coffee and check on my paralegal licensing status before heading out the door. Once I see that everything is in order, I check my hair and make up one last time before I get into my car and head to the interview. I pull up to the office about 30 minutes early and realize that no one is here yet. I'm always early, so I wait in my car and listen to a little music to calm my nerves before it's time to go in. It's now 8:50, and I have noticed people heading into the firm so I decide to get out and go in. I walk inside and see a petite blonde sitting at the desk in front of the offices. I walk up to her and tell her I'm here to see Arizona Robbins. She calls her to let her know I am here, and I am told to go ahead and head to her office. I arrive at her door and see the gorgeous blonde leaning against the edge of her desk in a tight pencil skirt. I can't help but blush at her beauty.

"Hello... I'm Eliza Minnick." I say as I hold my hand out to shake hers. I can tell that she is looking at me in the same way that I am looking at her. We find each other beautiful and all I can think at this moment is that I have got to get this job, or I am going to seriously regret it. The interview goes great. I tell her about my previous work and qualifications and she seemed to really like it because she offered me the job right away. I gladly accepted the offer, and am so excited to start working for the beautiful Arizona Robbins.

My first day is going well. I am getting acquainted with the case load, and I notice that she takes on a lot of work. I can tell she loves her job, but there is also brokenness in her eyes when she looks at me. I know that her previous secretary has passed away from my research on her and I wonder if that is what is causing the sadness. I want to get to know this woman. I want to know all about her because she seems so smart and so fascinating, but I am scared. I don't know much about her. I don't even know if she likes women. I mean I think she does because the way she looked at me when she first saw me, but I could have exaggerated it all. I could have made it all up in my head, the way she looked at me, because I thought she was absolutely beautiful and wanted her to look at me like that. I can feel myself day dream, but I am snapped out of it by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, I'm Alex Karev, Arizona's partner." An attractive man about my age says standing in front of me with his hand held out.

"Oh hello." I say shaking his hand in return. "I'm Eliza Minnick, Ms. Robbins new secretary."

"Wow! She finally did it. She finally hired someone. You must have made quite and impression on her." He says to me smiling. "She has turned away every potential lead we have given her. I didn't think she was ever going to hire someone." He chuckles at his own words.

"Well I guess I am lucky I say." Trying to mimic his chuckle while feeling proud of myself that I was able to actually sway Arizona Robbins in a way that got her to actually hire me.

"I don't have to guess as to why she hired you." He says with a wink. "She always has had a thing for brunettes." He says chuckling to himself once again.

I can't help but smile when he walks away at what he just said. Was he confirming what I had thought earlier. That she might actually be attracted to women, to me? I tried to contain my excitement and continue to work on the case study in front of me. Family law was always something I was interested in and the case Arizona was working on the hardest right now was very interesting. A mother had given her daughter up for adoption after she learned that she had a mental disability. The dad had been away fighting in Iraq and he was assumed to be deceased because he hadn't been found in months. The court allowed the mother to give up her daughter because she was assumed to be the only living parent, and she was adopted by a couple in Seattle that have had her for five years. The father was discovered a year ago by an English military group one day while helping secure an area in Iraq and he was taken to the American Embassy and brought back to the US where he learned about his daughters adoption, and was now fighting for custody of his own daughter. It was very fascinating, and Arizona was very good at her job and making the client feel like they were going to win the case, even when it seemed impossible.

The day passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was 5 o'clock and time to go home. I peeked in the office door, and noticed that Arizona was finishing up her last phone call. She held up her finger signaling for me to wait a second until she finished her conversation. Once she hung up the phone she turned to look at me.

"How was your first day?" She asked giving me the most magical smile I had ever seen.

"It was wonderful. You have a large case load, but I like that. I like staying busy and involved in the cases." I say shooting a smile back her way,

"So, all of us here in the office are going to this little bar in town for dinner and drinks to celebrate Alex's big win. You are more then welcome to come. It'll be me, Jo, his secretary, and girlfriend, and me, and hopefully you. If not, then ill be the third wheel haha."

I try to contain my excitement. This beautiful woman just asked me to join them in after work activities. I try to regain my composure and not seem too excited. "Yea, sure, I don't really have any plans, that sounds nice."

"Awesome! You can ride me with me if you'd like, or you can follow us there. Either is fine with me. Parking is usually scares there though so if you decide to ride along, I can drip you back off here before I head home." I see her super magical smile flash across her face again.

I could fall in love with that smile. I catch myself giving a cheesy grin, and quickly clear my throat and change my face. "Yea, riding with you sounds great, the less parking spots to fight for the better."

"Perfect!" She says and she gathers her stuff and we walk out the doors of the firm and to her parking lot. I follow her in the direction of her car. She drives a black tahoe, and I think to myself, for such a successful lawyer she is humble in her choice of cars. I like that. It makes me feel comfortable being around her, and not like I need to impress her with the things I have. The ride to the bar is rather uneventful. She takes a few business calls, and calls her mom and tells her that she has hired a new secretary. Before I realize it, we're pulling up to a little bar names Joe's. It is small, but seems to draw a large crowd by the fact that she was right and there is hardly any parking. We pull up next to a brand new Corvette, and Alex and Jo. Jo walks up to me and shakes my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jo. Sorry I didn't really get to introduce myself today. We were really busy in court with this big win."

"No problem, I'm Eliza Minnick." I say exteneding my hand out to shake hers.

"So Arizona tells us that you use to work for Carl Knocks, the injury lawyer from California."

"That's right. It was quite a job." I say chuckling.

We all walk into the bar and sit down at a table in the back of the bar. The music is loud, but not loud enough that we can't hear each other talk. As we sit down Alex asks up what we could like to drink, and he heads to the bar with our orders. Jo and Arizona start to talk about the case that Alex just won, and fills me in. It was a long grueling case, but the win meant big things for the firm. Alex returns with our drinks and some chips and salsa and everyone begins talking. Jo and Alex decide to get up and dance leaving Arizona and I at the table alone. My hands begin to sweat as I grow nervous. She is so beautiful, and here I am alone with her. What if I make a fool out of myself I think as I take a deep breath and remind myself to breath.

"So, Eliza, why Seattle?"

"Oh, well my family actually came to the US when I was 6 months old from Poland, and this is where we came. My dad was a doctor and actually got a hospital at Seattle Grace, across the street here when we first moved here."

"Oh yes. I remember that your resume said you were fluent in both English and Polish. That is amazing. Will you say something to me in Polish? I've never heard the language."

I laugh a little."Sure um... Jestes najpiekniejsza kobieta, jaka kiedykolwiek widzialem." I blushed a little and swallowed hard afterwards knowing that if she asked what I had said that I was putting myself out there. For a second I thought I would lie, but then I decided that I would be truthful. After all I live life by taking chances.

"Wow. And what did you say?

My face reddened more, "Um.. I said you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." as soon as the words escaped my lips I downed the rest of my beer hoping that it would give me the liquid courage for what I may have just started.

I could see her eyes widen and her jaw drop. My hands started to sweat more and more. What was I doing? What was I thinking. What if she was involved with someone. What if she didn't find me attractive or even like women? Usually I had so much game, but this woman, she made me so nervous.

"I think that's impossible." She says blushing, grabbing my hand under the table. "Surely you've looked in the mirror."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was having some computer issues!**

 **Thank you for all of the views. Please leave reviews if you like the story. I'm hoping to be able to write about a chapter a day. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. This is my first fanfic.**

 **Arizona's POV**

I could feel my cheeks reddening. Did she just really tell me I was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen? How do I respond to that? What do I say without sounding like a total tool? Come on Arizona. Think of something. I know you've been out of the game for a while but say something.

"I think that's impossible." I says blushing, grabbing her hand under the table. "Surely you've looked in the mirror."

I can see Eliza's face redden as well. "Thank you." She says looking down at her drink and drawing circles on my hand with her thumb.

I grew nervous from her touch. A nervousness that wasn't known to me. I was usually very confident when it came to women. I could persuade just about any woman I wanted to sleep with me and I was always successful. This felt different though. I didn't just want to sleep with this woman. I wanted to see if there could be something. I wanted to get to know her. How could I feel this way after so little time. Her touch was electric. I needed more. We continued to carry on conversation. Jo and Alex made their way back to the table a few times. Ordering more drinks, dancing, and then eventually leaving to go home for the night. Eliza and I were left alone at the bar to continue our exploration of each other. We continued talking about our lives and our future aspirations. Before we knew it we were the only ones left in the entire bar.

"Well, looks like we're the only ones here." She says to me batting her eyes.

I don't know if its the dimmed lights of the room, or the fact that I've had one too many drinks, but Eliza was beginning to look even more beautiful then she had before. The way her hair framed her face perfectly, and the way her cheeks were now brightened probably from drinking a little too much was making my heart skip a beat.

"I guess we are." I say in a slight drunken state. "I think were both too drunk too drive. I can call you an Uber. I'm sorry. I didn't expect to get this intoxicated."

"Well, maybe we can share an Uber." She says winking at me. Was this an invitation to her house? To my house?

"Well, no need for me to catch an Uber, I live right across the street." I placed my hand on her thigh under the table hoping she would be responsive. She was. She scooted in closer making my hand scoot farther up her leg. She moaned with the contact. I knew what was on her mind at that moment, and it was certainly on mine as well.

"Well, maybe I could walk over there with you."

I leaned in as close as I could get and whispered into her ear. "Maybe you could." I could see her body react to my breath against her ear. I felt my center began to throb. I wanted this woman right now more then I wanted anything in this world. I stood up, threw some money on the table grabbed my bag, and reached my hand out towards Eliza to follow me. She picked up her things and took my hand. Standing up was a bit more complicated then I think we both expected because we stumbled a bit together. We headed out the bar and across the street. My house was just a block down the road, but the walk felt like it was taking forever. I could see the anticipation in her expression and at that moment I knew she wanted this just as much as I did. We arrived at my apartment, and Eliza pushed me against the door and placed a passionate kiss on my lips as I was stumbling to find my key. I could feel the kiss radiate through my entire body. My heart pounded, my core pulsated. I managed to unlock the door not breaking contact, and we stumbled in the door. Eliza pushed my jacket off of me and we stumbled to the nearest flat surface. She moved the hair from my neck and began to place soft, but strong kisses on my neck, not stopping until she found the spot that makes me weak at the knees. My breath hitched at the contact she had made. I began to moan as I sat back on the couch. She took no time to follow my lead and straddled my lap. Our lips crashed into each others again. She slid her tongue across my lip begging for entrance, which I quickly allowed. Our tongues battled for dominance as hands explored under hem lines. She felt so good, but something came over me. I didn't want this to just be another hook up. Our conversation at the bar, it made me feel something. I could see something in her. Something that enticed me, and made me crave more of her. I pulled away, and caught my breath, nervousness overcame me.

"Eliza.. wait, you're so beautiful, and I want nothing more then to take you to my bedroom right now and have my way with you, but I can see something in you. Something I haven't seen in another woman in a long time. There is potential here. Potential to be more then just a hook up, and if you want, I would like to slow this down, to explore what this could maybe become, without complicating it with sex already."

She pulled back even more to look at me as I spoke. I didn't know what she was thinking. Maybe she didn't see this as anything more. Maybe I just messed things up, but I had to try. I had to see if this could possibly be something more. Finally she spoke.

"Oh Arizona, I can see something in you too. The way you look at me, the way you feel so confident in yourself, and yet so humble in the way you live. It is amazing to me. The talking to you at the bar. I've never met another woman who shared so many of the same interest as me. I would love to get to know you better. To maybe go on an actual date with you, you know if you want to."

I smile thinking about what she is saying. A real date. I haven't been on a real date with someone I could see potentially being in a relationship with in a long time. "I would love to go on a real date. I'm sorry, that you know I started something tonight, and didn't finish it."

"Haha, its okay." She says letting out a slight chuckle. "I'm kinda glad you did. Start something, and then stop it. It makes me feel good actually. Like you care. I like that."

I blush. I can't get over how amazing and understand she is. I can't wait to go on a date with her. To talk to her more. It was late, and I knew that she was going to have to either get a super late Uber ride, or just stay at my house until morning when I could take her home and let her get changed and ready.

"So, If you want to still stay over, you can." I say looking down not knowing what to expect. "I have a room mate, but he is usually sleeping in the morning, so he won't even notice, and you can use my shower, and I have some night clothes here for you to sleep in. Then in the morning you can shower here, and we can go ahead and get my car and I'll take you to your place so you can get ready, and then we can head off to work together. I mean, if you want. If not I can still call you that Ub-"

I'm cut off by her lips crashing into mine again. "I would love to stay here with you tonight, even if we don't do anything." She winks at me, and I feel my heart to start to race again. I haven't been this happy for a sleep over since high school.

We get changed into some night clothes and go to bed. The next morning my alarm goes off, I go to move to shut it off, and realize that Eliza in cuddling into me with her arm around my waist. I can feel myself get the cheesiest smile on my fast. This felt so good, so right. I carefully move her off of me to not startle her and turn off the alarm. I turn around to look at her still peacefully sleeping, and move her hair from her face, and plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning beautiful." I say as she stirs awake.

"Hmm.. good morning to you too gorgeous." she says in a sleepy tone.

"It's time to get up and get ready so we can make it to your house and you can get changed."

We both sit up in bed and get ready. After we both shower and I get dressed, I make coffee for us and we head out the door to pick up my car, and hear to Eliza's so she can get dressed. I wait in the car because all she has to do is throw on some clothes. We arrive at the office after Alex and Jo, and I know that there are going to be questions. We both look at each other, smile, and get out of the car to head in and start our day. Almost immediately, Alex steps into my office and shuts the door behind him.

"So, what happened last night? I mean when we left the bat, you too seemed pretty cozy, and then this morning Jo and I get to work and her car is still here, so did she go home with you last night? You get lucky?"

Alex was always involving himself in my personal life. We weren't just work partners, he had been my best friend since law school, and I had come to expect the intrusion.

"Yes, she spent the night at my house last night..." I could see his mouth open to say something, but I cut him off before giving him a chance to speak. "But, we did not sleep together. I wanted to, oh believe me I wanted to, but I don't know. She's different Alex. Like I see something in her. I haven't felt this way since, well Callie."

Alex rolled his eyes at the mention of my ex-wife's name. He was not her biggest fan. "Well, that good I'm happy for you. It's about time you start to get serious with someone again. Seriously, Callie is out of the picture. Thank God." He says walking out the door.

The rest of the work day goes smoothly. Eliza and I catch each others eye often. Smiling at each other. I'm finishing up my last call of the day, as she walks in to tell me good bye for the day.

"So about that date. How about tomorrow? Maybe dinner?"

She smiles at me, and nods. "Dinner tomorrow sounds amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and for sticking with the story. This has been a fun experience. I'm also writing Chapter 5 tonight. It will be the entire date. It should hopefully be uploaded tonight. Thank you for being patient.**

 **Eliza's POV**

I could hear my alarm clock blaring in the background as I was brushing my teeth. "I don't even know why I still still set that thing," I think to myself. "I'm always up way earlier then in goes off." My nerves were very present this morning. This was the day that Arizona Robbins and I were gonna go on our first real date. The other night at the bar was amazing, and the steamy interaction we had at her place afterward was mesmerizing. I wasn't even upset that she got me hot and bothered and then stopped. There was something different about Arizona. She made me feel something in the pit of my stomach that I had never felt before. It was scary, but absolutely amazing. I finished brushing my teeth, and headed to my closet to get dressed. I searched and searched trying to find the perfect outfit. I wanted it to be equal part sexy, and equal part class. I mean I was going to be wearing this at work, introducing clients all day. It had to be respectable, but I also wanted to give Arizona a taste of what could possibly be coming tonight, if we played our cards right. I decided on a tight knee length black pencil skirt, with a silk v neck purple blouse, some nude heals and a black cardigan. I went back to the bathroom fixed my hair in sexy curls, and put some make up on. Today is going to be such a good day.

I got to work about 30 minutes later. I stopped at the local coffee shop on the way in and picked up Arizona her favorite coffee and a blueberry scone. In the short time I've worked for her, I have already noticed that she never really has time for breakfast. I walked in the office ad flicked the lights on. I was the first one there as usual. I placed Arizona's coffee and scone on her desk and headed to mine to start up my computer and get ready for the day. Usually I relax a little before starting up when I get there early, but today was different. The sooner I started on paperwork and making phone calls, the sooner I would finish and the sooner we could hopefully go on our date. We were going to this nice French restaurant that Arizona swears by. Apparently they make the most amazing French food, and have the best wine. Not ten minutes into my gaze at the computer I am distracted by bouncing golden locks approaching me. That woman's beauty radiates through the entire building. She is wearing the sexiest pant suit I have ever seen with an emerald green top that hugs in all the right places. She is stunning.

"Eliza, how are you this morning." She asks me while batting her eyes.

I stare at her for a few minutes, taking in more and more of her beauty. "I'm wonderful, how are you this morning Arizona?" I try to put on a sexy smile and talk in a husky voice, hoping she would take notice.

"Just wonderful, excited about tonight?" She asks with a wink and a smile.

My heart melts a little more, and I can hear myself stuttering. " . Yes, so excited." I let out a small chuckle. Oh god. I probably just looked like and idiot. Get yourself together woman. She just smiles at me and turns around to walk to her office. I follow her with my eyes to see what she thinks about the coffee and scone, and little note I've left on her desk. She picks up the note and reads it:

 _Arizona, I know how busy you get in the mornings. I thought I would pick you up some coffee and a little something to eat on my way to work this morning. You know, breakfast in the most important meal of that day. I can't wait for our date tonight. I just know it's going to be beautiful just like you._

 _-Eliza Minnick_

I saw a smile come across her face as she opened the bag with the scone and took a bite. Just as I turn my attention back to my computer, the phone rings. 

"Arizona Robbins office, how may I help you."

"Uhm, Did she get a new secretary? Okay, well I need to speak to Arizona please." A womans voice came through the phone, almost in a demanding tone.

"Yes, mam, this is Eliza, I am Ms. Robbins new secretary, may I ask who is calling.?

"This is Calliope Torres, Arizona's ex-wife, and I need to speak to her right now."

Ex-wife? I think stunned. Arizona never mentioned that she was married. I mean, not that it really had an opportunity to come up. We mainly talk about me the times we're together.

"Uh, yes mam, I will connect you right away." I put the phone on hold and walk into Arizona's office.

"Uhm, Arizona, There is a Calliope Torres on the phone with you. She says she is your ex-wife, and she sounds really angry. I wasn't sure, do you want me to connect her."

"NOO!" I hear Alex yelling from the next office. "DO NOT CONNECT HER!" Alex walks out of his office and over to my desk. "What line is she on?"

"Line 2." I say now completely confused about what is going on.

Alex walks to my desk and picks up the phone and begins talking to Calliope.

"Eliza, please come in and shut the door."

"You were married?" I blurt out? Shock still in my voice.

"Yes, I was and if you come in and shut the door, I will tell you about it all."

I walk in slightly hesitant, and shut the door. I sit down on the couch, still confused about what is actually going on.

"I was married for 5 years to Calliope, we were together for 7 years. She was my first love, and it ended very badly. She was an surgeon and Grey Sloan Memorial. It ended because she cheated on me. One night I came home after being gone for a week. I had several meeting at the capital, and was just ready to be home and sleeping in my bed. I walked into our beautiful house that we had made together, and found my wife, fucking a homely red head head on my couch. We tried therapy, but ultimately she decided that she wanted to run away with Penny, a women almost half her age, and not even a certified surgeon yet, to New York, and start her new life. Well, apparently the good young sex and hot nights only lasted a few years, because she showed back up on my door step about 4 weeks ago begging to come home. I told her no. I was done with her, and moving on with my life. She didn't take it well. I had to change my locks, change my phone numbers everything. I didn't tell you about her yet, because things with us are so so new, and I didn't want to scare you away. I'm so sorry. I hope that you decide to still give me a chance."

I couldn't help but smile. There was something about Arizona being completely vulnerable that just drove me crazy, and made me like her even more. "It's okay Arizona. I understand. That is a really hard situation, but it's okay. It's pretty obvious that you no longer want to pursue that relationship, and that is all that matters to me, that what you want is this right here, and if so, we can move on with our plans, and I'll show you an amazing night that will take your mind off of everything else. "

I could see the shimmer in her eyes start to come back as she gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen displayed on her beautiful face. "Thank you Eliza. I can't wait to take you out tonight," She leaned in and gave me a quick reassuring peck on the cheek.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. I was anxious to go to dinner, and get to know her even better. There was mystery in her past, and that intrigued me. Arizona finished her last call with a client as I waited for her at my desk. Alex, and Jo, and the interns had already left for the day. It was very quiet except for the low tone of the beautiful blondes voice coming from behind shut doors, and closed blinds. Her office was able to be very closed and secret, and I cant say that I haven't thought about the things we could do to each other in there. As the thoughts crept back into my head, my arousal pooled. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head, but they kept returning. Damn, this is going to be a long night I thought to myself. Maybe if I play my cards right it might end up with my beautiful boss in my bed. I know we were taking it slow, but I couldn't but think about it, even if the scenario was unlikely.

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go?"

The words quickly brought me from my day dream. "Uh, yes, so ready."

She grabbed my hand, and we walked out the building to her car. "I've been looking forward to this afternoon ever since our sleep over the other night." She says to me

"Me too, me too." I say, turning to her and grabbing her face to place a small sensual kiss on her lips. The tingly feeling began to form again in the pit of my stomach. What is that, I thought to myself. Never in my life of dating women, and sleeping around, have I ever felt this feeling. It was so unfamiliar, but so comforting at the same time. I could get use to this feeling.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with small talk. The occasional endearing glances. Holding hands, and drawing patterns with our thumbs on top of each others. I was so anxious. Anxious to be in her presence, anxious to see where the night could go. Before I realized we were pulling up to the valet at the most beautiful building I had ever seen. The outside was dressed with beautiful flowers, dim lights, and other accents that made the building seem unbelievably romantic. She hopped out of the car and headed to my side to open my door before handing the keys to the valet worker.

"Arizona, this place is beautiful." My mouth was open, starring, as I took in the beauty.

"Wait until you see the inside." She says, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the restaurant.

She was right. The inside was even more beautiful. The walls were painted to look like a mural, and the soft fabrics that draped the windows, and lined the tables were soft peach and cream tones. Beautiful flowers and white candles filled every table.

"Ah, Miss Robbins, table for two today?" The hosted said in a French accent as she greeted us at the door.

"Yes Francesca. I brought a guest today." She says pulling me into her to show me off to the hostest.

"Ah, beautiful, right this way."

The hostess leads us through the restaurant, onto a balcony that has only 3 tables. The rails are lined with twinkling lights, and beautiful flowers. There is soft romantic music playing in the background, and it seems there is no one else occupying the space with us. Arizona pulls out my seat so that I can sit down and proceeds to her side of the table. She orders some wine, and turns to look at me. The mix between the moonlight and the candles dancing off of her milky skin is heaven. My heart skips a beat as she puts her hand on top of mine and smiles. This is going to be an amazing night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once again for all the views. This is my first fanfic, and I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter will be the entire date from Arizona's POV. This chapter is steaming and building up for some drama at the end.**

 **Arizona's POV**

La Mistral was my favorite restaurant. The food was amazing, the atmosphere was relaxing and romantic, and the service was always amazing. When Eliza agreed to go on a date with me there was no doubt in my mind that this is where I would take her. I have frequented the restaurant for years now, and it has been awhile since I've gotten to share the beauty of it with beautiful women. As we pulled up to the valet, I could see the amazed look on Eliza's face.

"Arizona, this place is beautiful." She said to me as we got out of the car. Her mouth slightly open in awe of the beauty of the place.

"Wait until you see the inside." I say to her as I grab her hand and lead her inside of the building.

We are greeted at the door by Francesca the hostess. She calls me by name without me saying anything, and my face goes slightly flushed. I mean I know that I eat here all the time, but it really made me realize just how much. I introduce Eliza to Francesca and she leads us through the beautifully romantic restaurant and onto the balcony. The balcony was my favorite place to eat. The lighting, the soft music, the limited amount of tables made it feel so personal. I pull out Eliza's chair for her and move into mine, the waiter comes quite quickly as usual. I place our wine order, and then turn all of my attention to to Eliza, placing my hand on top of hers. I can see her breath hitch at my touch and bolts of electricity begins to run through my body.

"So Eliza, tell me something about you I don't know."

"Hmm.. Lets see, well I love to cook. It's probably one of my favorite things to do on my time off."

"Really? What do you like to cook?"

"Polish food mainly. My grandma use to show me all the time when we would go and visit her during summers. Pierogi is my favorite to make. Maybe I can make them for you some time."

"Hmm. That sounds good, what is it?"

"Something I do very well."

"Well okay."

"Pierogi, jak posmakujesz moje piergi, to nie bedziesz chciala innych."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'd like you to say much more of it." I could feel the cheesiest smile creep upon my face. Hearing her speak polish sent shock waves straight to my body. There was something about what she was saying that seemed so dirty, but so innocent at the same time.

"She leaned in closer to me from across the table, and said, "I said, once you taste my pierogi, you won't want anyone elses."

I could feel my body tremble at her words, and a lump forming in my throat. I closed my eyes and let out a slight moan. Thankfully the waiter arrived with our food right after she spoke, or I might have taken her home right then. Sitting through dinner after that was the hardest thing I have ever done. The words that Eliza said going through my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Arizona, are you okay?" Eliza asked a knowing smirk on her face.

"Uh, yeah, no, oh my god. That was so incredibly hot. I'm trying so hard to not grab you and take you home right now."

"I wouldn't complain if you did." She said giving me another sultry look. "I can't say I haven't been thinking about what you look like coming undone under me from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Oh god I thought to myself. Is this really happening? I so wanted to take this slow, but she is making that so hard. It had been so long since I've been truly intimate with someone, and with everything she's saying to me, I don't know if I can resist anymore. "Well what do you say we head back to my place then after we finish eating?"

"That sounds perfect."

We finish up our dinner, talking a little more about her grandparents, her cooking skills, and a little bit about my parents and my family growing up. Once we were finished, I paid the bill, and we headed to the valet to pick up my car. The ride back to my place was quiet. Eliza has strategically placed her hand on my upper thigh, and it took everything in me to stay focused on the drive home. We pulled up to my place, and I quickly got out meeting Eliza at the front door. I pushed her up against my door, and crashed our lips together. Our hungry lips crashing into each others, tongues fighting for dominance. I made quick work of unlocking the door and pushing Eliza inside up against the closest wall. The hunger in our eyes both grew. Passion erupted as she untucked my shirt and placed her hands on my skin. The feeling of her smooth warm skin made me arousal grow, and suddenly my panties were becoming more soaked. I pushed off her sweater and we both kicked off our shoes making our way to the big chair in the living room. I sat down and pulled her body on top of mine so that she was straddling me. I pushed her skirt up her legs to give her more room, and she lowered herself down her center now even with my lap. She let out a guttural groan as I found the weak spot on her neck and began to kiss, and suck the spot with fierce passion. She unbutton my shirt to reveal my black lace bra, and I pulled hers over her head. She pulled one cup of my bra down exposing my nipple and took it into her mouth, gently nipping and sucking it. My hold body was shaking to her touch. I pulled her head up from my breast and brought her lips back to mine passionately kissing her once again. Her lips felt so good, the were so soft and intoxicating. I could feel myself getting lost in her. We pulled away from the kiss, both needing to catch our breath.

"Arizona, do you want to continue? I know you said you wanted to wait, and not complicate things with sex." The sincerity in her voice made her even sexier.

"I want to, I really, really want to, but if you don't want to, that's okay. We can stop."

"No, no! I don't want to stop. I don't want to stop at all. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

With that statement, I lifted her up and carried her to my bedroom. I gently placed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Kissing her once again before moving down her body. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, gently pulling it off to reveal her beautiful breasts. I sat up above her for a moment, taking in the beauty that was Eliza before lowering myself back down and taking an already erect nipple into my mouth. As I sucked and licked the right one, I made sure to pay attention to the right kneading it with my palm and rolling the nipple through my fingers gently squeezing. As I did she let out the most incredibly moan. I placed wet open mouth kisses down her body until I got to the waist band of her sexy tight skirt. I quickly unbuttoned it pulling it off along with her panties. She instinctively opened her legs wide waiting for me to make my move. I kissed her inner thighs, blowing cool air on her dripping hot center.

"Ari.. Arizona, please. Touch me." Her voice shook with anticipation. I looked up at her and smiled before spreading her legs further and swiping my tongue through her glistening folds.

"Oh my god, you're so wet." I moan and quickly swipe my tongue through again. Her hips bucked at the contact and I could see her eyes roll in the back of her head. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I drew my tongue up to her bundle of nerves. Applying pressure with my tongue before taking her clit into my mouth and sucking.

"Oh fuck." She moans, as I enter her with my index finger slowly. I begin to thrust into her deeper and faster while still paying close attention to her nub with my tongue. "Oh shit. More Arizona, I need more." She moans out almost incoherently. I quickly pull my finger out and push a second into her, picking up the pace and curling my fingers to hit her sweet spot. I can feel her walls begin to tighten around my fingers and I apply firm pressure to her clit. She screams out in pleasure, rolling her eyes in the back of her head until she comes crashing down. Her juices coat my fingers and my panties become even more soaked from my own arousal. When she is completely down from her high, I pull my fingers out and lick her juices off my hand as I stare at her.

"Fuck Eliza, that was so hot."

She grabs me and rolls me over to where she is now straddling me, placing kisses down my body. "It's your turn for me to rock your world. Are you ready?"

God, I'm so rea-." I'm interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Fuck. I bet Andrew forgot his key again. Give me just one minute I'll be right back." I say to her placing a quick kiss on her lips. I grab my robe hanging on the back of my door, quickly putting it on and head down the stairs to the front door.

"DeLuca, I could kill you!" I scream heading to the door. I open it quickly. "Callie... what are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel in my groove today, so the chapters are flowing a little bit easier for me. This may be my last chapter, unless you guys want me to continue it. This chapter will be an over view and not from one particular persons POV. Hope you enjoy the drama that is about to unfold!**

 ***Callie is the crazy ex in the story. It's an A/U story. You knew this when you clicked on the link, if you are a die hard Callie fan, and that is going to piss you off, don't read it. I will not tolerate rude comments. Thank you.**

"Callie... What are you doing here?" Arizona say's discomfort present in her voice as she pulls her robe tighter together.

"Arizona, can we talk please?" Callie asks almost begging.

"Now is really not a good time." Arizona straightens her hair a little bit hoping not to give away her activities she was just participating in.

"Please Arizona, it'll just be a minute."

Arizona had been down stairs for a few minutes, and Eliza was starting to wonder what was going on. She got up and found a large t shirt in Arizona's drawer, put it on and decided to head downstairs to see if the blond was okay. Arizona and Callie were arguing downstairs when Callie caught a glimpse of the other brunette heading down the stairs.

"Who the hell is that?" She vocalized her disapproval loudly.

Eliza's face reddened as she realized who exactly was at the door, she started to turn around and head back up the stairs to leave the two women to their conversation, but Callie had other plans.

"No, you, don't run away, come down here." The Latina said in a voice filled with anger.

"Callie, leave her alone. You have no business talking to her, and you have no business being here."

"Were you two fucking? Is that what you were doing before you answered the door?" Callie's voice grew angrier. "Oh my god! You were. You were, you were fucking that woman. Who is that? What is her name? Hey you, what is your name?"

"Callie, that is none of your business. Who she is, and what we were doing is none of your damn business. Everything about my life no longer became your business the minute you decided to have sex with another women in our house while we were married."

"Arizona, you know that was a mistake. I should have never. I never loved her. I never loved Penny. Not like I love you. I'll never love another women like I loved you Arizona." Callie's voice was now filled with sorrow and regret. It was still not enough however to convince Arizona.

"Obviously you didn't love me like you say you did Callie. I forgave you. We went to therapy I wanted to work it out, but you didn't want to. You left me. You left me broken hearted and moved across the country with her. That wasn't love Callie. It hut. It hurt so bad, for so long, but you know what? I picked myself up and moved on. I though all about the empty promises that you made me in our lives and I realized that my life is better off without you, and I decided to live again. I've moved on, and I have found someone who makes me feel alive again, and if you don't mind I would like to get back upstairs and give her the attention you deserve. Have a good night Calliope."

Callie's face was filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Arizona, I never meant to hurt you. Just know, I will always love you, and I Will never forget about you. We are meant for each other, and when you're done with her and want a real woman again, I'll be waiting."

Arizona shut the door on Callie, not wanting the conversation to go any further or she might say something she really regretted. "Shit she thought to herself, I hope I don't have to get a restraining order, and I really hope Eliza isn't going to run. I mean not that I would blame her if she did. This was some crazy stalker shit out of the movies, and I would understand if she wasn't able to, or just didn't want to have to deal with the drama." Arizona though to herself. She headed back up the stairs ready to get on her knees and apologize to Eliza for everything that happened downstairs. She walked into bedroom and didn't see Eliza on the bed. "Shit where did she go?" She thought again to herself.

"Eliza? Eliza! I'm so sorry. Where are you? Are you hiding? I'm so sorry for all of that. If you want to leave and never talk to me again I would understand." Arizona said opening the door to the bathroom to see if Eliza was hiding out. When she walked in she saw Eliza completely naked sitting on the side of the bathtub that was filled almost to the top with water and bubbles. "What is this?"

"Well, I figured that altercation probably had you extremely stressed out, so I thought I would run you a nice bubble bath, and we could soak together while I helped you know, relieve your tension" Eliza said giving Arizona a wink.

Arizona felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Eliza was being so incredibly understanding of the situation with Callie, and it made her heart swell. Eliza was everything the blonde could ever hope for. "You're amazing you know that." Arizona said dropping her robe to the floor before grabbing Eliza's hand and pulling her towards the tub with her.

Eliza sat down at the back of the tub and pulled Arizona down between her legs so that her back was against the brunettes front. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her in closer to her. "You have yet to find out just how amazing I can be." Eliza whispered in Arizona's ear.

Arizona tilted her head back and rested it on Eliza's shoulder as the brunette moved blonde locks and took an ear lobe into her mouth. "Are you ready to feel how amazing I can be?"

Arizona couldn't even speak all she could do was moan and nod letting Eliza know just how ready she was for her. Eliza started to place kisses on the woman's slender neck inching to her weak spot. Once she reached it she gently kissed and sucked the area making Arizona's Arizona's arousal grow. Eliza moved her hands up and down Arizona's body gently kneading her breasts with her palms and then gently pinching her taught nipples. Arizona arched her back at the sensations that Eliza was giving her. She let out a moan as she felt Eliza's surprisingly strong hands move farther down her body. Usually Eliza liked to tease, but she figured Arizona had enough of a hard night so she would skip it and move straight to giving her amazing pleasure. Arizona opened her mouth to speak but before she could get the words out she felt Eliza's fingers applying pressure to her bundle of nerves. The sensation was almost more then Arizona could take in her overly aroused state and began to moan instantly. Knowing it wouldn't take the blonde long to come undone, Eliza wasted no time and plunged two fingers into Arizona's center. Arizona opened her legs wider, allowing the brunette more access and she wrapped an arm around the back of Eliza's neck and her other hand had a firm grip on the side of the bath tub. Eliza picked up a rhythm while making sure to circle and apply pressure to Arizona's nub. It took no time before she could feel the blonde's walls tightening.

"Come for me baby. I want to feel you come hard," Eliza moaned into Arizona's ear, and that's all it took. She threw her head back and moaned Eliza's name loudly as her orgasm exploded. Eliza continued to pump her fingers in and out until she was sure that Arizona had come down from her high. She carefully removed her fingers, and placed a sensual kiss on the Blondes shoulder wrapping her hands around her waist and pulling her closer again resting her head against hers.

"I so needed that. You are so amazing Eliza."

The pair sat and soaked in the tub a little longer until the water cooled off completely. They got out dried off, and headed to the bed for a little more fun until they were ready to go to sleep.

"Yeah, I think I could fall in love with her." Arizona thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

 **Thanks for sticking with the story guys. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm currently working on another story that won't be an A/U but still Ariliza!**


End file.
